


The Meaning and Uses of Flowers

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a Dope, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Show of affection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: In which Merlin finds a book and Arthur reads it and now there's wooing. With flowers.





	The Meaning and Uses of Flowers

It all started with that damn book. He saw it in the market one day when he was collecting herbs for Gaius. Merlin knew what other, less enjoyable, tasks awaited him when he returned to the castle so he wandered about the bustling agora, seeking distraction and entertainment. He brushed his hands across each stall as he passed, taking in the various fruits, flowers, and trinkets that often filled the market. It was the same things sold day in and day out. Nothing new.

 

There was never anything new. Every day, he woke up and waited on someone else; Gaius, Arthur, his destiny – which ever told him to do something first. He so rarely had a moment to stop, let alone enjoy his surroundings. All he wanted was some time to himself. He couldn’t begrudge a few extra hours in the marketplace. Even if it meant he paid for it later. And he certainly would; Arthur would be sure of it.

His hand stopped at a small stall backed up against the wall. It was wedged in between two large carts filled with trinkets and other crowded wares. On the table lay three books. Each was evenly placed apart and begged to be read. But this was Camelot; not many who frequented the lower town were eager to fill their homes with things they could not use or sell in their trade. Merlin, having no such need or desire for productivity, stopped to examine the books. He picked up the first one: a book of poetry, filled to the brim with sappy love stories meant to woo a woman. Curiously, he found himself opening to a random page, tempted to examine the words.

“You have a special someone?” Merlin jumped. A woman in a tattered cloak and hood with a croaked nose seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Uh-um no.” He placed the book down a little too harshly, his fingers burning with embarrassment. “There’s no one.”

The old hag sneered coyly. “We shall see.” She waved a hand over the second book. “What of this?”

Merlin examined the front cover, a dusty red leather with a black inscription. “The Harrowing Tales of the House of…Galmorgan?” He rolled his eyes, his voice laughing. “What use have I for a history book on a family that’s been dead for ages?” In all honesty, history books tended to bore him. Gaius always warned that he had much to learn from the kingdoms of old but given the choice, Merlin would rather spend his down time reading about science and magic.

“So it’s practicality you seek.” She stepped over to the last book on her table, her hunched form curled tighter and she rubbed her hands together. “Then I dare say you’ll enjoy this book here.”

Merlin eyed the women, suspicion rising up the back of his neck. Nevertheless, he picked up the third book and read the title. The Meaning and Uses of Flowers. Not the most creative title. Still.

“I’ll take it.” He found himself saying.

She smiled a toothless grin. “Very good.” She opened her palm.

The young man stared down at the book as he dug a few coins out of his pocket and placed them in her hand. There was something about the book that seemed right; it drew him in. What little he paid her seemed satisfactory because she closed her palm and bowed her head. “I hope you gain much.” In the blink of an eye, the old hag seemed to have melted into the very walls itself because she was no where to be seen. The warlock looked around the still bustling market for any sign that he hadn’t gone completely mad. But no one so much as looked in his direction.

He looked back at the stall and she was gone. All was as it had been before.

Merlin gripped the book tighter. That woman was odd to say the least. He stepped closer to the stall and peered over the back to find the woman sitting on the floor with several book surrounding her. She perked up when they made eye contact.

“Is there something else you wanted?”

Merlin blinked, shaking his head. “No. Um, thank you. For the book.” He clarified, even holding the book forward so she knew what he was talking about. Ridiculous. He pulled it back to his chest but she smiled kindly.

“I know you’ll enjoy it.”

It was a book about plants, what could he enjoy besides increased knowledge? Wordlessly, Merlin nodded and walked away.

He looked at the book he now possessed. It was a royal blue colour but faded from time and use. The spine had been well loved but the lettering was clear as day. It would be useful, he thought, to study flowers and herbs. Gaius would certainly appreciate it. Yes, this book had a practical application as the woman had said. So he paid it no mind – the mysterious circumstances with which he had acquired his new tool – and returned to his task of _eventually_ collecting herbs for Gaius.

His mindlessness was helped along by a guard clanking towards him with distinctive purpose. “Prince Arthur wishes to see you.”

Merlin sighed. Gaius’ herbs would have to wait. What the Prince wanted, the Prince got. With the book tucked under his arm, Merlin followed the guard back into the palace and up the stairs to Arthur’s chambers.

So much for an afternoon without having to chase after two masters. Gaius wasn’t his master, of course, but he and Arthur certainly loved to command him at every turn. Perhaps he was a bit flustered and aggravated from his encounter with the old woman but he had to admit: Gaius was a far more lenient master than Arthur. It seemed like the Prince invented tasks just to keep Merlin busy. Was he allowed no time to himself?

Regardless, Merlin put on a polite expression as he knocked and opened the door without waiting for a response. “You wanted to see me, sire?”

Arthur looked up from his task and fumbled a with rolled up scroll when Merlin startled him. No, Merlin did _not_ startle him. He was always prepared. The Crown Prince cleared his throat. “Yes. Merlin could you fetch me some food? I’m starving.”

Merlin walked over to the table, leaving the book in place of the empty breakfast tray – the one he’d dropped over not an hour ago – chucking to himself. “You sure that’s wise; so soon after breakfast.”

As he turned back to the door, a crumpled parchment hit the back of his head. “Are you calling me fat?” Arthur accused, his tone still light and good natured.

Merlin smiled over his shoulder. “I’m saying we don’t want it to get that far.”

Even with the laughter in his voice, Arthur’s command was clear. “Just fetch my food, Merlin.”

“Right, because why would you listen to me?” He didn’t know why it came out. Well he did: he was flustered and aggravated. Merlin stopped in his tracks.

Arthur rose from his chair in one, seamless move, his voice just as calm and cool. “Because you are my servant and I asked you to.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you feeling all right?”

The manservant closed his mouth, afraid to say something that would get him into trouble – more trouble. His words were genuine but were normally saved for a time when he wasn’t in the presence of his employer and future king. He shouldn’t have said it. What was happening to him today? Even after all these years, he still had a problem remembering that he shouldn’t always speak his mind. _For such a powerful warlock, you do so little thinking,_ Gaius often told him. He was right. He had to learn. He couldn’t let his emotions rule his mind.

“I’m sorry, My Lord. I’ll go fetch your meal.” With a bowed head, Merlin backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He would learn.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out his name but the boy had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this wasn't particularly fluffy but I promise it gets better. This is some (much needed, I promise) set up. 
> 
> If you came from my tumblr: madamewriterofwrongs expecting to see a continuation of the excerpt I posted...this isn't it but I assure you it's coming soon. Why not subscribe so you know when it's coming?
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
